The Mad Tea Cup
by The Stalker In Your Closet
Summary: Ragna breaks Rachel's favorite tea cup. Let's just say, the mad hatter turns into the angry vampire. R&R, no flames.


The Mad Tea Cup

* * *

Ragna breaks Rahcel's favorite tea cup. Let's just say, the mad hatter turns into the angry vampire. R&R, no flames. Spoilers to Valkenhayn's gag real.

* * *

As we all now, Ragna has a crappy phone. He would have to get to the tallest mountain ever just to send a simple little text message. So, as he did when he learned what Valkenhayn has to go through just to get scones perfect for Rachel, he went to the Moonlihgt Castle.

"Why won't this thing work!?" Ragna shouted, frusturated. Of course, Ragna had to come and complain during tea time.

"Ragna, why are you here, interupting my teatime?" Rachel asked.

"Didn't Valkenhayn tell you?" Ragna countered, "My phone sucks!"

"Well, send whatever text message you have later," Rachel said, sipping her tea.

"I can't!" Ragna exclaimed, "Somebody named Amane Nishiki gave _my_ number to an insurence company, and now they won't stop calling me about paying his bill!"

"Well, that's your luck not mine," Rachel said.

Now, this made him mad. "Seriously? Do you even _have_ a phone?" Ragna annoyed, "Or do you still communicate by letters?"

"I'll let you know that yes, I do have a phone," She pulled out an iPhone 5 out of her pocket, "And that there is nothing wrong with writing letters!" Rachel stood up, placing her teacup on the dish. She called on her magic, and electricuted Ragna.

"Oh, you wanna fight, rabbit?" Ragna threatened, drawing the Blood-Scythe. He performed his Black Onslaught. Surprisingly enough, he MISSED. but, he did attack something.

The table.

The table flipped into the air, causing everything on it to fall to the ground. Long story short, since everything was glass china, everything broke. Including _**Rachel's favorite tea cup.**_

Ragna might of have some brushes with Death before, but now, he's going to experience THE vampire's wrath. The vampire's furious, horrible wrath.

Rachel was speechless, for nothing in her wildest dreams would have told her that Ragna the Bloodedge was going to break her favorite Meissen tea cup. She performed her Astral Heat, Clownish Calendula, and attacked Ragna head on.

"That'll teach you to break my tea cup!" Rachel said, "And, I'll expect you to pay for the value of it. It was an antique."

"What!?" Ragna exclaimed, "First I have to pay for this guy's insurance, and now, I have to pay for your tea cup? No way!"

"Fine, then," Rachel said, "I'll take you to court, where they can also arrest you for all of your crimes. I doubt that the trillions I get for turning you in will even make a dent in the price of a new tea cup, but it'll do."

Now, it was Ragna's turn to freak out. "Wait, you can go to court for this!?" Ragna asked. "No! How much was it?"

"5 trillion dollars is what it is worth in today's market," Rachel answered.

Ragna gaped, "5 TRILLION? How do you expect me to get that sort of money?"

"Well, I don't know Ragna," Rachel teased, "You are paying for another man's insurance."

"Hey, that's only because he gave them my-" He stopped, "You know what, screw this! You know what I'm in, and I'm leaving."

Surprisingly, Rachel let him go. "There is nothing I can do at the moment," She said to no one in particular, "Valkenhayn, please set up another table for tea. I shall be back."

"Yes, milady," Valkenhayn said obediantly, tending to the cares.

Rachel sighed. She was going to have to do this sooner or later, so she teleported to the only place he would be at: Kaka Village.

* * *

Why he would go there was to be healed, and just to take a little break. The cats, espicially the kaka kittens, love playing wiith him. They were so annoying, but so cute. Before, they helped him get better after he got his butt whooped.

"Heeeeeey, Good Guy!" Tao greeted.

"Hi, Taokaka," Ragna told her tiredly, "I got my ass whooped by Rachel. Mind if I stay here?"

"No! Go ahead!" Tao said, "Tao's getting bored. Tao's gonna go eat."

"Okay." Ragna sat down, hoping to get some rest. He felt a light breeze, and he knew he wasn't alone.

"Rachel, can't I have a few moments of peace?"

"No. At least, not until you paid your debt."

"Fine!" He fished for his checkbook out of his pocket. "Will a check be good for now?"

He blindly wrote his name on the check. "Here. Now leave me alone."

She accepted the check. "Thank you, Ragna. You can go about your business." She teleported away.

~Back to Moonlight Castle~

"Princess, how much did he give you?" Gii asked as Rachel sat down for yet another tea time.

"I must've hurt him pretty well," Rachel answered, "For he gave me a blank check."

"A blank check?" Nago exclaimed, "You could get millions with that, Princess!"

"I know," She slapped Nago, "This will help pay for my tea cup. Valkenhayn, please fetch me a black ball point pen."

"Right away, milady," Valkenhayn said as she sipped her tea.

"Princess, I've heard about this new bakery in town," Gii said, "Can we gp there? Pleeeeeeeeeeaaaaase?"

"Maybe," Rachel said.

"Milady, your pen," Valkenhayn said, giving her her pen. Rachel signed the check with the pen. 5 trillion dollars. Good enough for her.

"There," Rachel said, "Now, let's resume tea time."

* * *

**Soooo, good you like? The bakery thing is a reference to another story I'm working on. I hope you like it! Please, R&R. TAOKAKA RULES AND STUFF WITH CAPTAIN CRUNCHY**


End file.
